Catch My breath
by hardygirl87
Summary: This is a song fic i did of Bella and Edward, i used the song Catch my breath by Westlife....


**Ok I decided to do a song fic of Bella and Edward, I used the song Catch my breath by Westlife so please let me kno how ya'll like it….**

_**We were still in high school when I first met you**_

_**Even then you were the prettiest girl I ever knew**_

_**And we carved our name on everything that we could find the way all kids do**_

I was remembering the first time I saw Bella, we were juniors and I sat next to her in biology. I wanted to talk to her for the longest time but I couldn't get the courage to so I just watched her. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. She became best friends with my sister who knew about my crush on Bella, and she promised not to say anything. But as time went on I finally got the nerve to talk to her and I finally asked her out and to my surprise she said yes. Well that has been about 3 years ago and my love for her grows more and more everyday.

_**And although time has passed I still get surprised**_

_**At the pulling in my chest when I know your coming by**_

_**If this feeling's proving anything**_

_**It's not everything is gonna change with time, your still mine**_

Today is our three year anniversary and I'm doin something really special for her. I put on my suit that I got for tonight and tried to manage my hair but couldn't so I left it she seems to like it better that way anyway. I pull up to her house and I take a deep breath and get out and walk up the porch and knock. I wait a few minutes and the door opens and there stands Bella looking as gorgeous as ever in a midnight blue evening gown, it hugs her in the right places and her hair was down in loose waves and her make up was very light I heard my breath catch and I had to remind myself to breathe. I smiled the smile I know she loves and she smiles back. I kiss her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Shall we?" she shakes her head yes and I take her hand and walk her to my car I open the passenger side door for her she thanks me and I go over to the driver side and take off.

"So where are we going?"

"Can't say. It's secret" I smile a crooked smile and she smiles back even though she hates surprises, but I hope she loves this one.

_**Did you know when you're around **_

_**My heart won't, it can't slow down **_

_**It beats so hard, it makes it hard**_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath**_

We pulled up to this restaurant awhile later and I open her door for her and I take her hand and intertwine our fingers as we walk inside, the host looked up as we entered.

"Do you have a reservation sir?"

"Cullen" he looks and grabs two menus

"Follow me please" he leads us to a table and we sit down and he hands us our menus

"Your waiter will be right with you"

"Thank you" he nods and leaves and we start chatting about nothing and everything and not long after the waiter comes over.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Some of your finest champagne please"

"Right away sir" and he walks away and I look at Bella and she had a displeaving look on her face.

"Isn't that expensive Edward?" I took her hand over the table and look into her eyes

"Bells, please don't worry about how expensive this place is, order whatever you want ok?"

She looks into my eyes and finally sighs "Ok…It's probably best that I don't" and she smiled at me and at that time the waiter comes back with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses, he pours us a glass and puts it in an ice bucket and pulls out a note pad looking thing.

"Would you like to order or wait a few minutes?"

"A few minutes please" he nods and leaves and we look through the menu.

_**Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry or that I'm here with you**_

_**Baby, you can bet I don't regret the girls I never knew**_

_**Everyday's another first, another chance for me **_

_**To fall in love with you and I do**_

We ordered and talked about anything we could think of, I could never get tired of hearing or listening to her talk. I was getting nervous I want this night to be one she'll remember forever. When she's around my heart starts pounding in my chest I'm surprised she doesn't hear it, I love her more then anything and I want to be with her forever.

"It doesn't seem like it's been three years already"

"I know, hey Bells do you want to dance?"

"Sure" she smiles and gets up and I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, I put my arms around her tiny waist and she puts hers around my neck and we start moving with the music, she rests her head on my chest and I put my head on top of hers and I can smell strawberries and freesia. My two favorite scents. After a few songs we go back to our table and we see our waiter bringing our food. He sets the plates down in front of us and turns to leave, we begin eating silently.

"This is amazing Edward, thank you" I smile at her

"It's no problem Bells and the night isn't over yet" she smiled at me and began eating again

_**Did you know when you're around **_

_**My heart won't, it can't slow down **_

_**It beats so hard, it makes it hard**_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath**_

We got the bill and I paid and we left I didn't let Bella see the bill because she would have fainted, I opened the passenger side door for her and then I got in and drove us to the pier, it's the place I took her to on our first date I parked and we got out and we intertwined our fingers again, we started walking down the pier talking about nothing, we stop at the edge and we stop talking, just taking everything in I guess, I looked over at Bella and she was looking at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful"

"Their nothing compared to you" I turn to look at her and she looks over at me and blushes. I bend down a little so I could kiss her and she stands on her tip toes and we meet half way. I wrap my arms around her waist and she tangles her fingers in my hair, we pull away for some much needed air and I rest my forehead against hers. She sighs and opens her eyes and our eyes lock.

"I love you Edward" I smile her favorite crooked smile

"I love you to Bella" I took her hands into mine and looked at her eyes and took a big breath.

_**And, oh when you're with me I stop seeing **_

_**Anyway to fail, how do I explain **_

_**I try to tell you what I'm feeling **_

_**But how do I when all words pale**_

"Bella, I love you so much you are the best thing to ever happen to me, I thank god everyday that I have you in my life I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, you brighten my sunless sky. You make everything better, you make me a better person. You complete me, you're my other half the missing piece of my puzzle of life." I stopped to take a breath and looked at her and she had tears in her eyes threatening to fall I used my thumbs to wipe the ones that did fall.

"You are the most amazing woman I know, and I fall more and more in love with you everyday, I can't imagine my life without you in it, I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you Bells, I love you more then anything in this world, if I had the chance I would give you the stars but instead I wanna give you something else" so I took the ring out of the box, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands I took her left hand and got down on one knee, trembling I was very nervous.

"Isabella Mare Swan will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" she had tears coming down her cheeks and had a smile on her lips.

"Yes…..YES Edward I'll marry you" she said and I stood up I put the ring on her finger and kissed her with everything I had in me and she kissed me back, when we pulled apart we were breathing hard and had huge smiles on our faces I rested my forehead against hers and looked in her beautiful eyes.

_**Did you know when your around **_

_**My heart won't, it can't slow down **_

_**It beats so hard, it makes it hard**_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath**_

I took her hand in mine and we began walking along the beach and neither of us could keep the smiles off our faces, nothing could've upset me now we had to tell our families and friends but all that could wait because nothing could tear me away from Bella soon she will become Isabella Cullen, and I couldn't wait she is my life and I'll do anything for her. We got back into my car and began the journey back to her dad's house I opened the car door and pulled her out and walked her to the front door, she smiled and looked into my eyes, I couldn't wait to open my eyes and she'll be the first thing I see in the morning, every morning for the rest of our lives. She kissed and hugged me and leaned her head against mine.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you to Bells, forever and always"

_**Did you know when your around**_

_**My heart won't, it can't slow down **_

_**It beats so hard, it makes it hard **_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath**_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath**_

_**To catch my breath, to catch my breath **_

**I hope that ya'll like it so plz review and tell me……. Lol**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy **

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


End file.
